


Pressure

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith Week 2020, Choking, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Mayhaps a small bit of, Smut, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith finally confronted Lance and told him about something he'd wanted to try with his boyfriend. Lance agreed to it, only after the two were able to talk about it, and worked out how to go about it safely.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> haahh.... Of course, I'm back to writing smut. It's Bottom Keith Week 2020! I'm using the prompt list posted by @spankedkeith on Twitter  
> Look forward to me (hopefully) being able to complete all of these prompts (I started working on day 3 and its turned into a beast ...)
> 
> Anyway, remember kids, consent is sexy.

“Are you really sure about this?” Lance asked, again, for what was probably the fifth time that day. What made it worse was he had stopped moving to ask, and it was just starting to feel good.

Keith huffed, glaring at his boyfriend, even if he couldn’t hide the warmth in his cheeks or the warmth in how caring he was being. “Yes, Lance.” he said, shifting slightly on the bed. “I’m really sure.” he smiled, reaching up and loosely grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist, guiding it up towards his throat. His pulse quickened, spiking when he felt those long fingers slowly curl around his neck, gently holding without putting any pressure. “I trust you.”

Lance blinked, smiling down to him. “Remember the safeword?” he asked quietly.  
“Albatross,” Keith moved his hand towards Lance’s forearm, giving two quick taps. “And if I can’t say it, I tap out.” He laughed quietly when Lance moved his other hand and patted Keith on the head.  
“Good boy,” he laughed as Keith’s cheeks flushed with a huff, the warmth filling him more, despite himself.

“Stop teasing me, and get back to it.” Keith wiggled his hips, grinding down against his boyfriend, reminding him that he was presently balls deep and they were supposed to be having sex.  
“Consent is important.” Lance reminded, lowering his head and kissed his lips. “I love you.”

Keith’s heart did that funny little flip it always did when Lance told him those three words.  
“I love you, too,” he whispered back, smiling up to his boyfriend. They kissed again, tongues slowly moving to slide and tangle together and a soft moan was pushed from Keith as the taller boy began to move his hips, starting up a slow pace. His hand never strayed from around Keith’s neck.

Keith began to wonder if Lance would actually do it, when he felt it, the soft, gentle pressure being placed around his throat. Keith moaned, mouth opening just a bit wider, head tipping back as his body trembled. He reached his hands up, grabbing onto Lance’s shoulders as his boyfriend slowly squeezed tighter. “This okay?” Lance asked, breathlessly ( _ironic_ , Keith found himself thinking).  
“Yes,” Keith swallowed hard around the hand, opening his eyes, pupils blown wide and hazy as he looked up to the taller boy. “Tighter.”  
“You sure?” Lance’s hips never stopped this time, and when Keith gave affirmation, he squeezed tighter, pulling a choked off groan as Keith’s eyes slipped shut again in bliss. His head filled with static fuzz as his mouth hung open, trying to pull in air. Lance’s hips began to move faster, sending Keith’s blood pumping and racing, his own body arching off the bed as his nails scratched down Lance’s broad shoulders and back. He whimpered quietly as Lance eased up some pressure, allowing Keith to pull in some much needed air, his head losing some of the static. He was pretty sure he’d started drooling at some point, but if he was being honest, Keith always drooled at some point when he and Lance had sex. He opened his eyes again, seeing Lance looked just as wrecked as he felt.  
“Again,” Keith breathed, and Lance nodded, tightening his hand once more. Keith’s eyes slipped half closed again as the static returned, and he moaned brokenly, his body trembling as Lance pounded into him. Lance’s free hand moved down towards Keith’s hips, hold him down and pressing bruises into the pale flesh around his hips, not just around his neck. When the thought hit him that Lance’s hand would be imprinted around his neck, Keith’s body jerked and he came, hard.

He still felt fuzzy, blissful and limp as a small part of him was made aware of Lance cumming inside of him. His body felt like lead as he was slowly maneuvered around and cleaned. He looked over to Lance, smiling weakly as his boyfriend talked to him, whispered soft praises.  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Lance finally asked, his hands slowly moving back towards Keith’s neck, this time gentle as he examined the red mark there.   
“You didn’t.” Keith whispered, swallowing at the memory of what those hands had been doing just a few moments before. “Thank you.”

Lance smiled, lowering his head and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
